


It’s Called Kissing

by Aziraphales (arka_r)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Making Up, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Aziraphales
Summary: ineffable bureaucracy + making up after fight kiss for a prompt ask @ tumblr





	It’s Called Kissing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aretia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/gifts).



> hmu @ [my tumblr](https://ineffable--soulmates.tumblr.com/) to yell abt these dumbasses

For the first time in millennia, Gabriel felt like he was the worst being that ever graced God’s Earth.

The feeling was unfamiliar to him, yet it made him horribly,  _ terribly  _ awful. He didn’t know how to handle it, didn’t know how to  _ process _ it, so he did what was most logical to him—he went running. 

Running was good. Running  _ felt _ good. It made the body he inhabited healthier, better, stronger, fitter. And when he ran, he did not have to think about a certain Prince of Hell, the Lord of Flies. Certainly not.

Except then he crashed face first into that damned demon, the one known as Crowley, like some kind of a cosmic joke. 

Maybe it was indeed a cosmic joke. Maybe somewhere up above, the Almighty was laughing at his misery. He didn’t know. He didn’t dare to question it. But as he rubbed his face to ease the pain he felt, he tried,  _ he really tried _ , to understand what was so funny with this situation.

“Oh no. Oh no, no”, the demon known as Crowley shook his head. “Away, you fiend! You are not dragging Aziraphale back into— into wherever did you come from!”

“I am an Archangel, you are a demon. You are the fiendish one, you fiend”, Gabriel said through his gritted teeth, as he patted some invisible demonic dust off of his precious tracksuit. “And I am not here to drag your precious boyfriend away.”

The demon tilted his head in disbelief.

Gabriel sighed. “I do not have time for this”, he said, before turning to continue with his run.

“Wait!” the demon called. “You’re having a tiff with Lord Beelzebub.”

Gabriel froze on his track. He turned on his heels and faced the demon again, who had a wide,  _ wide _ smirk upon his face.

“How did you know”, Gabriel said not as much as asked.

“Just a lucky guess”, the demon returned. “Lord Beelzebub’s been in a mood all day, and here you are, literally running away from your problems instead of talking it out like some kind of reasonable beings. Or fucking it out, whichever you’re into.”

“How dare you! We are not—” Gabriel flushed, before turning his face away, mumbling, “We are not on that stage yet.”

Instead of laughing, the demon gave him a confused-yet-firm nod. “Huh. Okay.”

That… surprised Gabriel. He swore the demon would’ve laughed at his—his  _ incompetency _ . Not this… apparent understanding. It was confusing.

“So”, the demon flopped himself on the nearest bench and patted the empty spot next to him. Gabriel sat down, still befuddled. “What appears to be the problem? Did you insult zir accidentally?”

“I wasn’t—” Gabriel paused. “How did you know it was me?”

The demon was quiet for a moment, before answering with a shake of his head, “Just a lucky guess.”

Somewhat, Gabriel could tell that it wasn’t entirely true, but he didn’t know if he wanted to know the truth. This feeling was also unfamiliar to him; the feeling of not knowing what to do.

“Alright”, Gabriel said, finally, before repeating it again, “Alright. Yes, I  _ did  _ say something that made zir upset, although I don’t know why. Ze  _ is _ a demon.”

“Ouch. Let me guess, then you followed with ‘you cannot feel love’ or whatever it is?” the demon guessed, and Gabriel blinked, confused as to why the demon could have guessed it correctly. “Yeah, no. You don’t say that to your demonic partner. Not  _ ever _ . You hear me?”

“Why? It’s the truth!” Gabriel said, still flabbergasted.

“Because we  _ can _ feel love, you numbskull!” the demon known as Crowley cried out, as if desperate to get his point across. “We can feel love the way humans can feel love, the way  _ animals _ can feel love. It’s not all-encompassing or whatever the way you feel it, but we still can feel it.”

Oh. Oh, huh. Gabriel had never thought of it that way.

“So what should I do now?” Gabriel asked. He had offended his love, the Prince of Hell, the Lord of Flies, and now, he was at a loss about what to do.

“Duh”, the demon deadpanned, and Gabriel wondered how did he do that with his dark glasses on. “Apologize to zir.”

“I—” Gabriel hesitated. “I never apologized to  _ anyone _ before.”

“Well. First time for everything”, the demon said with a flourish, before rising from the bench and walked away, leaving Gabriel with his own thoughts.

And suddenly, like a revelation, an idea popped into his mind.

—

By some miracle (not his own doing, but perhaps another cosmic joke), he bumped into the Prince of Hell zirself in Aziraphale's silly little bookshop.

Aziraphale gave a glancing look between him and his love, before smiling stiffly and said, “I’ll leave you two to it” (when what he really meant probably was, “Please do not burn my bookshop”) before leaving the two of them alone.

And alone they were. Gabriel turned to Beelzebub, who was doing zir hardest not to glance to his direction. That… hurt, but Gabriel sufficiently believed that it all would be over soon.

With confidence in his heart, Gabriel strode to where Beelzebub was standing by a bookshelf, before bending over and placed his lips upon zirs. It didn’t last long, and the next second he was thrown against the wall. 

Sometimes he forgot that Beelzebub was a demon, who possessed strength that could rival even an archangel like himself. Well, not now. Now he did not forget about that one little fact.

“What in Satan’s name were you  _ doing?! _ ” Beelzebub shouted, anger swirling like searing heat around the two of them.

“I am apologizing to you!” Gabriel raised his voice to match zirs, his own aura trying hard to tamp down zirs so they did not accidentally start fire. Not that he cared about Aziraphale’s little bookshop or anything.

“By smashing your gross lips onto mine?!” Beelzebub returned with the same tone.

Gabriel was taken aback by that and self-consciously touched his own lips. “My lips isn’t gross”, was all he said.

Beelzebub buzzed, still furious, before turning away at zir heels. However Gabriel was quick enough to snatch zir hand and stopped zir on zir tracks.

“Wait”, he said. “I— I have never done this before, so I am at a loss. But I…” A pause and a sigh. “I wanted to apologize to you. About what I said. About calling you… well… a demon, a being incapable of love. That was— that was very foolish of mine, so I was told.”

Beelzebub gave him a Look, one that absolutely contained all of zir disdain and disbelief. But zir shoulders sagged, if only slightly, and ze turned to look up at him.

“And the lips-smashing?” Beelzebub asked, zir voice still too sharp, too angry, but it was contained.

“It’s called kissing”, Gabriel answered. “Humans do it all the time. And so’s…” he didn’t have to continue with his sentence. Instead, he tilted his head to the door where Aziraphale had retreated into earlier.

“And it’s for apologizing?” Beelzebub asked again. Now ze sounded honestly curious.

“Among— among other things.” Gabriel swallowed. He realized that their face were really close now, with Beelzebub standing on zir toes.

“I see”, ze said, before pressing zir lips on Gabriel’s own—and in that moment, Gabriel finally understood why humans enjoyed such particular activity. It was… decidedly enjoyable, and it sent sparks of pleasure down his spine.

Gabriel bent forward slightly to accommodate their height difference, and pressed his lips back.

It was over way too soon, in Gabriel’s honest opinion, but Beelzebub gave him a warm look. This one sent flutters inside his stomach, which he recognized as love. Yes, alright, he did love the Prince of Hell, and it made him… happy, to say that said Prince of Hell loved him in return.

“I forgive you”, ze said, zir tongue licking zir lips, and Gabriel eyed it hungrily.

Oh who was he kidding.

He bent forward and pressed another kiss onto the Prince of Hell’s lips.


End file.
